Talk:Elma/@comment-27144133-20160915001322/@comment-9595671-20160922063151
Actually I think I have an idea on that, and it relates to a theory I thought of when thinking more about the Samaarians. Recall the whole thing about Luxaar mentioning Elma's human birthright and your thoughts on Goetia being one herself? Well, I realized that while it's said the Humans are descendants of Samaarians... it's never been said they're the ONLY descendants of the Samaarians. I've read once that a single species of finch evolved into two different kinds of Finches that can't reproduce now on the Galapagos islands due to one island having nuts and barries, and another having bugs, the environments affected how their beaks grow to get the respective food in question. So perhaps the Samaarians had some of their kind stay on their homeworld (or maybe ships considering it's said their homeworld's lost) and not evolve at all, while others went to various worlds and the environment changed them. Humans were just one of the species that were originally Samaarians, and possibly the only one who kept the failsafe after evolving, or atleast the only known ones to have done so. Since evolutionary trees often still have similarities after years of evolving it's any species that looks human could be a Samaarian descendant, so Celica and the Qlurians could be another example of this. Now this also extends to how the Great One knew of Humanity and why he could use it, and why Elma knows of it. Starting with the Ganglion and Goetia... how did they overthrow the Samaarians exactly if they could destroy them with the failsafe? My thoughts are this, some of the Samaarians betrayed the rest of their kind, symphasizing with the Ganglion over how they were made to serve them and be easily destroyed if turned against them. So these Samaarians helped the Ganglion overthrow the rest, and then altered themselves to remove the failsafe and therefore not destroy the Ganglion through contact due to their DNA. The Great One is the leader of the Samaarian traitors that sided with them, and Goetia could be one of these "evil samaarians", hence why she looks humanoid in shape but has Ganglion like traits, she or a distant family member from the original coup altered their DNA. They can artificially create life, so I don't see any reason they can't alter their own genetic code to some degree. This could relate to why Elma knows about them, she's one of the survivors of original Samaarians (and the Samaarian race as a whole could have similarities with KOS-MOs, Elma being lucky enough to look exactly like her) the traitors helped the Ganglion eliminate, as a survivor she tried to learn more about what happened and this is how she likely discovered the plans to eventually invade Earth, luckily finding it and getting there first. So this could be another reason why Elma called Goetia a Samaarian Witch, because the Samaarians that sided with the Ganglion would likely be seen by traitors to the survivors of the other survivors of the orginals, so Goetia would literally be part of the "witches" that attacked her people and Humanity which has given her a justified reason to hate Goetia just for being one. It's also likely the Great One and the other "evil Samaarians" are hunting down the species that descended from them, but hiding why and just saying they're a disease to purge like Luxaar did to keep their slave races from thinking they could just leave (like the Wrothians did) and be freed unless they're completely loyal to them like the Prone and Marnucks. It would also be another reason they were after Celica, the Qlurians who seem to have advanced technology based on what Luxaar said about the Trion Barrier could be another of the species that are Samaarians descendants. I really hope this could be the case, I mean there's so much potential for the Ganglion having some Samaarians betray the rest of their own kind and allying with them, leaving the rest of their kind to try and find a way to stop them and the Ganglion before it's too late. Not sure where the Ghosts are involved in that idea though, but who knows, maybe there are still some species that are on their side and the Ghosts are one of the allies of the original Samaarians who are trying to defeat the traitors and the Ganglion, and Elma was their choice for the representative that would help in saving and guiding Humanity when the war eventually came to Earth.